


Sunday Dinner

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday dinners for Jared meant parading himself in front of alphas looking to mate him, that is until Jensen came to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Dinner

Fic title: Sunday Dinner  
Author name: cillab42  
Genre: J2  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: R  
Word count: 2,500  
Disclaimer: As far as I know this didn't happen, it's pure fiction.  
Warnings: m/m, mpreg, a/b/o  
Summary: Sunday dinners for Jared meant parading himself in front of alphas looking to mate him, that is until Jensen came to dinner.

  
A/N: This is my January entry for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). and I'd like to thank the lovely [](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/profile)[**masja_17**](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/) for her help as beta.

 

Jared felt an itch under his skin. He didn’t bother trying to relieve the itch by scratching because the cause wasn’t organic. It wasn’t a result of an insect bite, grass or the green dye in his favorite candy. It wasn’t even from the uncertainty that awaited him on the other side of the dining room door, because after four years, he was used to this. He had grown used to his parents parading him in front of a group of rich horny alphas, hoping that this week he would find his mate.

This was different.

He was sweating and his skin felt too small for his body and his stomach kept doing this weird fluttering thing and heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach.

As ordered by his parents, Jared waited outside the door to the dining room while his parents explained their rules to the men who were hoping that Jared would be their mate. Jared was not allowed to know what the rules were, all he was supposed to do was be a good omega and choose one of the alphas.

To be honest, each week he was surprised that his parents were still able to find what they considered qualified alphas still wanting to mate him. At twenty, he was the only one of his omega friends who had not mated. They all mated when they went into their first heat on or shortly after their sixteenth birthday.

That wasn’t good enough for Jared’s parents, they didn’t want him to mate with the first alpha that came along so they had him fitted with a biochip that suppressed his heat and began to have monthly dinners with preselected alphas. They were sure that there was a true mate for their omega and they were determined to find him.

As his parents searched they had monthly dinners, that boasted the finest food and the most expensive wines that his dad could afford to impress the interested alphas. As the years progressed, the dinners evolved from monthly to bi-weekly to weekly.

More than once he’d been tempted to pretend that he’d bonded with one of the alphas, but that damned biochip would prove him a liar. If the alpha was his true mate, his body would override the chip and he would go into heat, and he just wasn’t that good of an actor to pretend that he was wet. It would hurt and he knew that his parents would check.

God he hated Sundays.

He did love the dinners though. Through the week, his parents were busy working and as an omega, it was now his duty to run the house and that included the family meals. He kept them simple unless it was a special occasion, but on Sundays, his mom took over the meal. For a beta, she was a good cook, not as good as Jared, but that didn’t stop her from letting the alphas believe that he’d cooked the meal.

Jared was not sure what was on the menu today but something smelled amazing. It was sweet like chocolate and fresh baked cinnamon rolls and something that he couldn’t quite name.

The smell was so heady that Jared had to fight the need to rush into the room to discover its source; even if it meant breaking the number one rule his parents set for him, never enter until summoned.

As he impatiently waited, the itch became worse, even though he knew it wouldn’t help, Jared began twitching and scratching as though he was an addict desperate for a fix.

“Jared,” his father’s deep voice cut through his impatience. “Come in son and meet everyone.”

“Okay, dad,” Jared answered, nervously. He was so caught up in that delicious smell that he didn’t even hear the door open.

He watched as his father turned and went back into the dining room, and took a moment to gather his thoughts. Jared wasn’t sure what was going on with his body, but if he didn’t pull himself together, his mother would voice her displeasure after their guests were gone.

Once he joined the others his plan had been to get a quick glance at the men before taking his place at his parents side, but he was frozen in place and only moved when the doorknob hit him in the small of his back as it closed.

“Oh, god,” Jared muttered once he was fully inside the room.

He didn’t stick to his plan because he’d become dizzy as that delicious smell washed over him. Jared at once understood what was happening. The slick that his body began producing told him what was happening.

His mate was in this room.

“Jared are you okay?” Sherri Padalecki asked.

Couldn’t she smell it? Jared knew that as a beta, her sense of smell wasn’t as strong as an alpha, but he felt as though the entire neighborhood could smell him, and the way the alphas were scenting him, he knew that they could.

“Come and join us sweetie,” Sheri Padalecki’s pleasant tone didn’t match the scowl on her face.

Jared could tell that she was embarrassed by his actions, but this had never happened and he didn’t know what to do.

He was a little terrified to walk past the men because he was afraid that he would be attacked; and then there was the humiliating squelching noise he made from the slick gushing from his hole as he walked.

Once Jared made his way past the first alpha, his embarrassment was forgotten in favor of finding the owner of that wonderful smell.

Picking up his pace, Jared made it past the next two alphas, but when he stood in front of the fourth one, instead of going to his parents side, Jared found himself face down and ass up, presenting himself to his alpha.

Once Jared’s knees hit the floor, it seemed that all hell broke loose. He could hear his mother wailing his name as his dad tried to comfort her and unintelligible things from the other alphas.

All of this chaotic activity was on the edge of his senses, as the thing he was most focused on was that fact that he was empty. He wanted his gushing hole to be filled until he was knotted and nothing else mattered.

He felt like a newborn, unfocused and wobbly trying to figure out how he was suddenly taken from the only source of comfort he’d ever known.

“Please,” he began to beg, but for what and whom he wasn’t sure. “Please I need…”

“Shhh, Jared,” a deep voice whispered softly in his ear before introducing himself. “I’m your mate, Jensen.”

Jared calmed down as he felt the alpha, HIS alpha’s body cover his back and the heat from the large man seep into his body.

The warmth from Jensen’s body lulled Jared into a sense of security and he could only concentrate on finally getting what his body was screaming for when he heard the alpha growl, “Mine!”

Somewhere in his rational brain, Jared thanked his parents for having the biochip implanted staving off his heats until his true mate came along because he was positive that although mating with someone else would have felt wonderful, it would have never made him feel what he did with just Jensen’s touch. Jared was sure that if Jensen’s touch made him feel like this, then the actual mating was going to blow his mind.

“Jared,” Jensen broke through his heat haze, “I need you to help me get you undressed, ’kay?” the alpha softly demanded. “As per the law our claiming has to be witnessed, and the other alphas will witness it. I don’t want to rush you or make this a bad experience, but if we don’t start soon, the others will assume that you don’t want me and try to take you for themselves. So I need your help.”

Jared wasn’t sure if it was Jensen’s words or the overwhelming smell of pheromones, but suddenly he was able to see past the lust that had enveloped him and allowed him to access his situation. Tonight he would be claimed and if he didn’t want someone other than his true mate, he was going to have to help.

Nodding in agreement, he allowed Jensen to roll him over on his back and began to undress him. He hated the button-down shirt and the dress pants his mother made him wear for the dinners, but today he was grateful because it was easier to get out of than the Henley and jeans that he usually preferred.

When Jensen undid the first button and pressed his plush lips to the skin he’d exposed, Jared once again forgot that there were others in the room.

He reveled in the feel of Jensen’s lips as they moved along his collarbone until they latched on to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Jared was so surprised at the pleasure that he came in his pants.

“Oh,” Jared exclaimed, his face red in embarrassment.

He was so embarrassed that he tried to push Jensen away, but Jensen was having none of it and held him still.

“Uh uh baby boy,” Jensen smiled and shook his head, “that just took the edge off for you, but we’re just getting started.”

Jensen leaned in and continued his onslaught as he continued to expose more skin, and latched his mouth on Jared’s nipple once into came into view. Jared threw his head back and allowed the pleasure to course through his body.

Jared knew that had he not just come, the way his dick was chubbing up, he would have from the feel of that mouth suckling him.

He squeezed his eyes closed before opening them because his blood was running hot and he wasn’t sure what he should be doing, where he should place his hands, what he could touch and God he wanted to touch.

Opening his eyes it took Jared a moment to focus, and when he did the first thing that he noticed was the three alphas that were witnessing his claiming, and by witnessing he meant all of then stroking their dicks at the show that he and Jensen was putting on for them.

Turning his attention back to Jensen, unable to resist any longer, Jared took his hands, placed them on Jensen’s head and began to push it down his stomach until that wicked mouth reached the top of his pants.

Stopping for what was really only a few seconds, but seemed like an eternity, Jensen looked up at Jared with lust blown eyes before leaning back on his haunches and made quick work of Jared’s pants.

With one tug, Jensen pulled the pants and the boxer briefs down and groaned as Jared’s cock sprung free and lay proudly against his stomach. Like everything else about Jared, it was larger than most omegas’, and the smile that appeared on Jensen’s face told Jared that for once being bigger than the average omega was good thing.

After Jared had been divested of his clothes, Jensen hooked his arms under Jared’s knees and spread then wide so that he could fit between them.

Jared began trembling at the thought that Jensen was going to suck his dick, but it seemed that the alpha had other ideas. Things like torture.

Instead of placing his mouth on Jared’s now leaking cock, Jensen kissed the soft skin of Jared’s inner thigh until he came to the joint and moved until his tongue was at the top of Jared’s thigh down to his balls. Once his tongue found his scrotum, Jensen swiped it over them before sucking them into his mouth, drawing a loud mewl from Jared.

Had Jared’s eyes not been closed to the pleasure that Jensen was giving him, he would have been alarmed by the predatory look in the alphas eyes as he looked up at the sounds that Jared was making.

It seemed that just as Jared was getting used to the sensation of Jensen’s mouth on his balls, he moved lower and snaked his tongue out until it was buried in Jared’s dripping hole.

The touch of Jensen’s tongue sent a current of electricity through Jared that caused him to jerk at the touch.

“Jensen, please, “Jared begged. This time he knew what he wanted. The feel of that tongue made his hole flutter and twitch trying to grip around something that wasn’t there. He wanted Jensen inside him now.

In answer, Jensen lifted his head and moved until he could place his mouth at the base of Jared’s cock before tracing the thick purple vein until it disappeared into that bundle of nerves under the smooth mushroom head.

“N-no,” Jared whined as Jensen moved the take the head into his mouth, “gonna come again, wanna come with you in me. Please Jensen.”

Jensen pulled his mouth off with a loud pop before moving to his knees. Jared was going to protest because he thought that Jensen was leaving him until he noticed that Jensen was still dressed.

He watched as Jensen unzipped his pants and pulled them low on his hips before crawling back between Jared’s widespread legs.

“You ready, Jared?” Jensen asked as he placed his cock at Jared hole.

“Of course he is,” one of the alphas, said in a breathy voice.

“Jared?” Jensen asked, ignoring the other man.

“Yes.”

With that, Jensen slowly eased into him until he bottomed out. Once Jensen was fully seated Jared was grateful that the alpha gave him time to adjust before he began to move.

“Jared can I move? I need to- god you feel so fucking good.”

Jared agreed that Jensen felt good, and thought that it couldn’t feel any better until Jensen hit that little bundle of nerves causing Jared to buck so hard that he almost dislodged the alpha.

“Please, can you do that again?”

“If you touch yourself,” Jensen demanded as he fucked into Jared, hitting Jared’s prostate again.

Willing to do anything to keep Jensen fucking him, Jared reached between their bodies and began to stroke his cock.

At first, Jensen’s strokes were long and forceful, but soon they became short and Jared felt his rim catching on the knot that was forming.

“Feel that Jared?” Jensen asked. “You feel so good that you’ve got my knot fully inflated already.”

Before Jared registered what Jensen was saying, Jared felt as though he was flying as he spilled his seed on his hand.

Jensen fucked him through the aftershocks until Jared milked his orgasm from him.

Jared was trying to catch his breath when he felt Jensen wrapped his arms around him and turned him on their side until they were able to separate.

Once they were comfortable Jared remembered the other alphas and realized that they were now gone, and for that he was glad because he would have been embarrassed to be in such a vulnerable position with them still looking on.

As Jensen finally settled them into a comfortable position, Jared thought that Sunday dinners had never been like this.

End  



End file.
